The Backyardigans: An Easter Carol
by kirbyfan64
Summary: In this Backyardigans and Easter version of charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Austin gets visited by 3 spirits who try to teach him there's nothing wrong with Easter.
1. Austin The Australian Holiday Hater

Once upon a time in the Backyardigans' backyard, it was only four days until Easter. Uniqua, Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone all ran out of their houses and started jumping around in glee and joy. Austin then exited his house extremely depressed.

"What's wrong Austin?" Uniqua asked worried.

"It's al..." Austin started to answer.

"No wait, I've got a better question." said Uniqua. "It's almost Easter, how could anything be wrong?" she asked.

"That's exactly what's wrong." Austin answered.

"I don't understand." said Uniqua.

"Have you ever heard of the Easter Kangaroo?" asked Austin.

"No." Uniqua answered.

"I'm not surprised." Austin replied.

"Well who is this "Easter Kangaroo" you speak of?" asked Uniqua.

"He's my grandfather and he was Easter's king 40 years ago." Austin explained. "One day the head of Holiday headquarters called him into his office. He then fired him." he continued.

"Why?" Uniqua asked.

"They said he was too bouncy." Austin answered. "So he then jumped through the roof of the building and no one's seen him since." he continued. "And that's why everyone in my family hates Easter." he said as Pablo walked by.

"What? You don't like Easter!" Pablo said in shock as Tasha walked by.

"So then I guess when HOP comes out he's not gonna wanna see it." Tasha said angrily as Tyrone walked by.

"What are you talking about?" Tyrone asked.

"Austin hates Easter." Pablo and Tasha said at the same time.

"Please tell me you're kidding." said Tyrone.

"We're not." Pablo and Tasha said at the same time.

"Well I say we throw garbage at Austin and boo him." Tyrone suggested.

Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone then started throwing garbage at Austin and booing him.

"Guys, guys, guys! Stop! Stop!" Uniqua yelled.

After hearing Uniqua yell, Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone stopped throwing garbage at Austin and booing him.

"You can't hate a person just because they don't like something that you do. There are many things that can be either liked or hated. Such as certain foods, or TV shows, or theme parks in Southern California that are owned by fortune 100 movie companies that start with D." Uniqua explained. "Like, if someone didn't like Christmas would you hate them?" she asked.

"Yes!" Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone all answered at once.

Uniqua was then shocked on how she didn't get the answer she was expecting.

"Well you shouldn't." Uniqua said.

Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone then walked away angrily. Uniqua was now very sad that nobody liked her speech.

"I thought your speech was good, Uniqua." Austin complemented.

"Thanks." Uniqua thanked.


	2. Here Comes Jacob

**That Night**

Austin went back home still very sad.

"How's a goin'?" some voice Austin didn't know said.

"Who said that?" Austin said scared.

"Down here." the voice said.

Austin looked down and noticed the lock on his front door had eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

"I need your help here. You see, I'm trying to apply for a job and this application is asking for my religion." said the lock. "But I don't have a religion because well, I'm a lock." it continued. "So uhh, what should I put down?" it asked.

Austin then got way too scared and ran back inside screaming.

"Well sorry for asking." the lock said sarcastically.

Austin ran about half-way up the stairs and then calmed down.

"That was really weird." Austin commented.

Austin walked up a few more stairs and then started hearing some creepy noises. He then walked up a few more stairs slowly and nervously and started hearing even creepier noises. He then ran up the rest of the stairs and straight into his room. He locked the many locks that were on his door so that whatever made the creepy noises couldn't get in. After a moment or two, Austin calmed down from being so scared.

"Alot of scary things have happened in the last 5 minutes." said Austin. "Maybe this is a sign that I'll see alot of painted eggs on Halloween." he continued.

Austin went over to his bed, laid down, and closed his eyes. He then started hearing more creepy noises.

"Oh come on!" Austin complained.

Austin looked over his bed and saw a ghost of a man with many heavy items chained to him.

"Jacob Clouds!" Austin said in amazement.

"Dang! You know who I am." Jacob Clouds said disappointed. "And I had a big introduction planned." he continued.

"It's ok." Austin said as he got out of his bed. "Uniqua and Pablo told me all about you." he continued.

"Yes, and what I did to them is one reason of my punishment." said Jacob Clouds.

"What punishment?" Austin asked.

"Having to wear all these chains." Jacob Clouds answered. "Such as making a law banning the word idea, putting my face on all the dollar bills, sending two innocent children to jail, mocking the other candidate when I was elected, and being named Jacob." he continued.

"What's so bad about the last one?" asked Austin.

"Once all the chains were put on there was one left and God couldn't think of anything else." answered Jacob Clouds.

"But what are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"I am here to warn you." answered Jacob Clouds.

"Warn me about what?" Austin asked.

"Austin, you shall be visited by 3 spirits." Jacob Clouds explained. "And these spirits shall show you something that will change your ways." he continued.

"They're gonna show me Bolivian bacon?" Austin said confused.

"No!" shouted Jacob Clouds. "They will show you something that shall change your opinion on a certain holiday that is coming very soon." he said as he floated backwards straight through the door.

"They're gonna show me something that shall change my opinion on Earth Day?" Austin said confused after Jacob Clouds left.


	3. I Keep Livin' In The Past

**24 Hours Later**

Austin went up to his room again the next night.

"That Jacob Clouds is so insane." Austin said to himself. "I'm not gonna be visited by 3 spirits." he continued.

Austin laid down in bed and tried to go to sleep when all of a sudden he heard a loud thump.

**Thump!**

Hearing this thump, Austin got out of bed to see who it was. Once he got up, he saw a penguin who looked exactly like Pablo wearing old rags for clothes.

"Pablo, what are you doing here?" asked Austin.

"I'm not Pablo, I'm the Ghost of Easter Past." said the penguin who looked like Pablo.

"The Ghost of Easter Past?" Austin said in confusion.

"Jacob Clouds sent me here to carry out an important deed." said the spirit.

"And what does this important deed have to do with me?" Austin asked.

"I am here to show you a time in the past when you liked Easter." answered the spirit.

"I never liked Easter." Austin corrected.

"Do you really think so?" asked the spirit.

"I know so." Austin answered.

"Then come hold my flipper." the spirit demanded.

Austin walked over to the spirit and held his flipper. A second later, the two were flying straight through Austin's roof and into the sky.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Austin screamed while him and the spirit flew.

Soon the spirit went down stopped flying and they landed right outside the window of Austin's living room?

"I thought you said we were gonna go back in time." said Austin.

"I did, and we have." the spirit replied. "Look inside." he said.

Austin looked through the living room window and saw a younger version of himself playing with stuffed Easter bunnies, Easter baskets, and plastic Easter eggs.

"I love Easter!" young Austin shouted.

Austin's mother then came in through the kitchen.

"Oh-no." said Austin's mother as she saw young Austin playing with Easter stuff. "Austin likes Easter!" she shouted.

Everyone else in Austin's family came into the living room and helped Austin's mother destroy all of young Austin's Easter stuff. Once they were done, young Austin started crying and ran up to his room.

"Wow. I can't believe I used to like Easter." Austin said in shock. "Hey, wait a minute." he said. "How do I know any of this is true?" he asked.

A bunch of blue smoke poofed out of nowhere and a big piece of paper showed up in the Ghost of Easter Past's left flipper.

"Because I have a contract that says I am not allowed to show any fake pasts to anyone or else I will be fired and replaced by someone I can't stand." the spirit answered.

"Then how come I don't remember?" Austin asked.

"Because it was a long, long, long time ago." answered the spirit. "Now I wanna show you what happened a few hours later." he said.

Austin grabbed the spirit's flipper and they flew up to a branch on a tree so they could see what was happening on the second floor. Austin's mom went up to Austin's room.

"We're sorry we destroyed your Easter stuff." Austin's mom apologized.

"I don't care. I hate Easter." young Austin replied.

"Why does young me hate Easter all of a sudden?" Austin asked.

"When people are mad they say they hate many things that they love." the spirit answered.

"Oh I see." Austin said.

"Then I guess you heard the story of your grandfather." said Austin's mom.

"No I haven't" corrected young Austin.

"Well then I guess now is as good as time as ever to tell you it." said Austin's mother just before she told young Austin the story.

"And that's how you became Austin the Australian holiday hater." said the spirit. "You're the Australian thing not the holiday, just so you know." he informed.

"I still don't believe it." said Austin.

"You don't believe it!" the spirit shouted angrily. "I hate the color blue! I hate wearing rags for clothes! And I hate being the Ghost of Easter Past!" he shouted even though he didn't mean it.

The Ghost of Easter Past then grabbed Austin's shirt and flew him up so high in the sky, that the entire country looked like a map. All of a sudden the spirit disappeared which made Austin fall.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Austin screamed while he fell out of the sky.

Once he came close to the roof of his house, Austin was suddenly back in his bed and fell right out of it.


	4. The Uniquas: A Canadian Tragedy

**The Next Day**

Austin went over to Pablo's house.

"Hi Austin." Pablo greeted.

"Hi Pablo." Austin greeted scared.

"I was just about to play Yummyland." said Pablo. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked.

"Sure." Austin said scared as he went over to the table where Pablo was.

Austin rolled the dice, landed on 4, and moved 4 spaces. Pablo then did the same thing, only he landed on 6 and moved 6 spaces instead.

"Yes! I passed you!" Pablo said cheerfully.

Austin then ran out of Pablo's house screaming.

"Aaaaahhhh! It's the Ghost of Easter Past!" Austin screamed.

"That was weird." said Pablo.

**That Night**

Austin went back up to bed not hoping for another ghost to come by. He tried to go to sleep, but he started hearing someone eating.

"What is that noise?" Austin asked as he got out of bed.

Once he got up, he saw a giant moose in a red coat who looked like Tyrone only alot bigger. The moose had alot of food around him.

"Tyrone!" Austin shouted. "Where'd you get all this food?" he asked.

"I'm not Tyrone, I'm the Ghost of Easter Present." corrected the moose.

"Well then could I have some of this food, Mr. Present?" asked Austin.

"No." the spirit answered. "Anyone who needs to be visited by the Ghost of Easter Present doesn't deserve any of his food." he continued.

"Well you're not gonna show me a time when I was younger are you?" Austin asked.

"Of course not." the spirit answered just before he finished the giant chicken wing he was eating. "I'm the Ghost of Easter Present, not Past." he continued.

The spirit then stood up and made a giant hole in the roof. He picked up Austin and took him outside. He walked over to Uniqua's house and literally dropped Austin off there.

"Why'd you take me here? Aren't you supposed to show me my present?" asked Austin

"Why do they always ask this?" the spirit asked himself. "No. Because you already know all about your present." he answered.

"I guess you're right." said Austin.

Austin looked inside and saw Uniqua's parents arguing about something kids would never understand, Uniqua's grandmother sitting on a stuffed chair sweating and coughing alot, Uniqua's baby sister playing with her toys, and Uniqua sitting on the couch crying.

"What's going on here?" Austin asked.

"It all goes back to the birth of Uniqua's sister, Uniqua Jr. Uniqua's parents have been doing nothing but fighting since the baby was born. And Uniqua's grandmother is very sick and her own son and daughter-in-law are always too busy fighting to help her in any way. And all this sadness has left the birds of sadness nesting in Uniqua's hair." the spirit explained.

"But she doesn't have hair." Austin said.

"You're missing the point here." said the spirit.

"I know, and now I know why Uniqua gave such a lame speech the other day." said Austin.

"I thought you said you liked her speech." said the spirit.

"I was lying." Austin replied. "But one question, is Uniqua's grandma so sick that she could pass away at any given moment?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." answered the spirit. "But too bad the irony kicked in and it spread to Uniqua Jr." he continued.

"You mean, Uniqua Jr. will..." Austin started to say.

Austin turned around and saw that the Ghost of Easter Present wasn't there anymore.

"Spirit. Where did you go? Spirit. Spirit. Where did you go? Where did you go?" Austin said and asked over and over.

Out of nowhere a giant foot stepped on the ground.


	5. 100 Percent Bleek

Austin looked up and saw that the foot belonged to someone about 117 feet taller than the Ghost of Easter Present.

"Are you the Ghost of Easter Future?" Austin asked.

The spirit nodded yes.

"Oh my!" Austin said in shock.

The spirit picked up Austin and took him to a cemetery on the other side of the town.

"Are we in the future now?" Austin asked after the spirit dropped him on the ground.

The spitit nodded yes again then handed Austin a calendar.

"2016." Austin read off the calendar.

Austin walked around the cemetery and eventually found Uniqua sitting on her knees looking at a tombstone that said "2010-2011". Uniqua pulled moss off the top of the tombstone revealing that it said "Uniqua Jr.".

"Oh-no! I was right." said Austin.

"I can't believe she's gone. Even after 5 years." Uniqua said while crying.

Uniqua then walked over to the tombstone that was right next to Uniqua Jr.'s

"And it's all your fault." Uniqua said to the person who was buried there angrily. "You hated Easter so much, that you went and..." she started to say. "Oh, I just can't say it." she continued. "But that's not it. You just couldn't stand to stop there. Because Uniqua Jr. died, my mom and dad got divorced." Uniqua said. "They're both happier now, but they're happier in a bad way!" she shouted.

Uniqua then dug a small hole and threw some Easter eggs into it.

"There, have some protein." Uniqua said. "It's what you deserve." she continued while crying.

Uniqua then stopped out of the cemetery while crying. Once Uniqua left, Austin walked over to where Uniqua put the Easter eggs to see who was buried there but it was too dark to read the tombstone.

Spirit, who's grave...is this?" Austin asked nervously.

The spirit put a lamp on the ground and turned it on.

"Huh!" Austin shouted as he realized it said "Austin the Australian Holiday Hater".

The spirit lifted up the hood on the black coat she was wearing and revealed she looked just like Tasha only much much larger.

"Why it's yours, Austineezer." the spirit said.

"No! No! This can't be!" Austin shouted.

The tiny hole Uniqua dug turned into a gigantic hole that was 20 feet deep.

"The Australian Holiday Hater!" the spirit screamed just before she pushed Austin into the hole.

Austin grabbed a piece of grass and tried to climb out of the hole.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'll change! I promise!" Austin screamed as he tried to climb.

The Ghost of Easter Future then grabbed the piece of grass and broke it. Austin then screamed as he fell to the bottom of the hole.


	6. The Big Finish

Just before he hit the bottom, Austin was back in his bed and it was now Easter Sunday Morning.

"I..." Austin started to say.

All of a sudden a bunch of zigzags that were different shades of gray showed up out of nowhere.

"Noooooooo!" Wubbzy from Wow! Wow! Wubzy screamed while sitting on his knees and having his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, it's just having a little technical difficulties." Bot from Team Umizoomi who was trying to show the movie to other Nick Jr. characters on his belly screen said.

"But I wanna see how it ends." Wubbzy said sadly.

Bot pressed eject and the video came out with a bunch of the tape sticking out of it.

"Oh-no!" Wubbzy said very upset.

"Wubbzy, it's just a movie. It's going to be ok." Boots from Dora the Explorer tried to explain to Wubbzy.

"No it's not going to be ok. I'm not gonna get to see the rest of the movie." Wubbzy complained.

Wubbzy then took the video out of Bot's hand.

"Maybe I can fix it." said Wubbzy.

**Many Hours Later**

Wubbzy was back at his house and after hours of taping and gluing and stapling, he finally fixed the video.

"Yes!" Wubbzy said proudly.

Wubbzy popped the video into his VCR.

"Please put in Video 2 to continue watching this film." a digital voice programmed into the video said.

"Noooooooo!" Wubbzy screamed while sitting on his knees and having his eyes closed again.

**The End**


End file.
